Video Game Universes
Characters that will appear Sorry but the page is in W.I.P Mario Wario Yoshi Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic universes appear in the story Sonic Sega, Sonic Boom, Adventres, SaTMH, Fleetway & Underground will be appearing Scrapped - Sonic X too similar to the Sega games universe Scrapped - Sonic OVA Scrapped - Archie Sonic may appear but scraped for now Mega Man Crash Bandicoot Pac-Man Spyro the Dragon Legend of Spyro Skylanders Banjo-Kazooie Rayman Little Big Planet Metal Gear Solid Legend of Zelda Kirby Pokémon Donkey Kong Metroid Star Fox F-Zero Earthbound Kid Icarus Fire Emblem Pikmin R.O.B. Game & Watch Ice Climbers Animal Crossing Punch-Out Wii Fit Devil May Cry Bioshock Tekken Street Fighter Mortal Kombat Team Fortress Final Fantasy Grand Theft Auto God of War Twisted Metal Killzone Sly Cooper Uncharted Tomb Raider Infamous MediEvil Jak & Daxter Ratchet & Clank PaRappa the Rapper Fat Princess Ape Escape Dead Space Heavenly Sword Together Everywhere! Gravity Rush Starhawk Resistance Patapon Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee The Legend of Dragoon Journey Tomba! Jersey Devil Knack Blasto Halo Gears of War Conker Super Meat Boy Minecraft Grabbed by the Ghoulies Kameo: Elements of Power The Maw Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley Battletoads Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel without a Pulse Lost Odyssey Perfect Dark Voodoo Vince Dead Rising Killer Instinct Portal Half-Life Left 4 Dead Counter-Strike Wii System Wii U System Find Mii Dynasty Warriors Shin Onigashima Elder Scrolls TimeSplitters No More Heroes Toejam and Earl Frogger Earthworm Jim Custom Robo Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure MadWorld Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Vectorman Gex Darksiders Bully Lollipop Chainsaw LocoRoco Splinter Cell Professor Layton Ace Attorney ObsCure Ninjabread Man Darkstalkers Saints Row Soulcalibur Samba de Amigo Borderlands Super Monkey Ball Silent Hill Dragon Quest Ristar Persona 4 N+ Worms Glover I.M. Meen Rampage Naughty Bear Devil World ClayFighter Geomon Castlevania Tales of Symphonia Nights into Dreams War of Monsters Ghost 'n Goblins ChuChu Rocket! Psychonauts Ninja Gaiden Duck Hunt Space Channel 5 Scribblenauts The Legend of Starfy Death Jr. ROBLOX Angry Birds Mighty No. 9 Plants vs. Zombies Chameleon Twist Iggy's Reckin' Balls Duke Nukem Viewtiful Joe Guitar Hero Resident Evil Croc Legacy of Kain Mischeif Makers Xenoblade Chronicles Shadow of Colossus Doom Mass Effect Hitman Crazy Taxi Rocket Knight Adventures Splatterhouse Red Dead Redemption Jet Set Radio Red Steel Bubsy Mighty Switch Force Shantae The Wonderful 101 Klonoa Doshin the Giant The World Ends with You Joy Mech Fight A Boy and his Blob Bubble Bobble Medabots Cave Story Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Dillon's Rolling Western Postal Nintey-Nine Nights Enslaved Toki Toki Nazo no Murasame-iō Chrono Trigger Big Nose the Caveman Tak and the Power of Juju Balloon Fight Excitebike Golden Axe Rocket: Robot on Wheels Sin and Punishment Serious Sam SimCity The SIMS Mole Mania HarmoKnight Comix Zone Asura's Wrath Deus Ex Castle Crashers Blue Dragon Spelunky Big Brain Academy Art Academy Line Rider Mappy Clu Clu Land Flip's Twisted World Viva Piñata Drill Dozer Kung Fu Super Frog Panel de Pon Fate/Stay Night Beyond Good and Evil Golden Sun Adventures of Lolo Xbox System Jet Force Gemini Five Nights at Freddy's Katamari Damacy De Blob Mach Rider Rhythm Heaven Skullgirls Harvest Moon Putt Putt Pajama Sam Freddi Fish League of Legends Alex Kidd in Miracle World Octodad Paperboy Buzz! No One Can Stop Mr. Domino Caveman Ninja Mutant Mudds Xeodrifter Crysis Gunstringer Prince of Persia Kerbal Space Program Bit. Trip Runner Meteos Advance Wars Splosion Man Shovel Knight Pulseman A Hat in Time Dangan Ronpa Double Dragon Rhythm Thief Fanstasy Zone Zack & Wiki Trax Virtua Fighter Call of Duty New Zealand Story Revolution Evolution Worlds Q*Bert Urban Reign It's Mr. Pants Cooking Mama Bonk's Revenge Air Zonk Wild Woody Puppeteer Tearaway Chibi Robo Kuru Kuru Kururin Modnation Racers MDK Blinx: The Time Sweeper Dig Dug Super Magnetic Neo Bionic Commando Brutal Legend Okami Brain Training Prototype Captain Rainbow Crackdown Rogue Galaxy Alan Wake Kapt'n Krooz'r Goes Wacko Strider The Last of Us Turok Bayonetta Don't Starve Fancy Pants Adventure Space Invaders Project: Dream Cat Girl without Salad Category:Universes Category:Pages to Resort